Mages of Uzushiogakure
by Diresituation
Summary: A mission gone wrong lands three mages from Fairy Tail in the Elemental Nations, They are soon found by Naruto and brings them back to the newly Uzushiogakure. Along the way they have to put up with the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and his mistress and his son, they have to get the Fairy Tail mages back and fight a war along the way. Narutoharem
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea that was floating around in my mind for a few months and I finally decided to sit down and finally write it. This is going to be a very small harem about five girls and I already have them down and this is going to be a crossover. I've read tons of fanfiction were Naruto gets teleported to Fiore and joins Fairy Tail, this is going to be one of the few that has people from Fairy Tail arrive in Naruto's world. I truly hope you like this one I really had to buckle down and get something's taken care of so without further ado. Disclaimer: I don't work, own, or sell anything having to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Kage and Ninja meet Three Mages**

Three shadows were walking back to their home village Uzushiogakure one male around the age of fourteen and two female's one fourteen and the other fifteen years old. The village was a former wreak until the now Nidaime Uzukage Kushina Uzumaki and some her friends rebuilt the Whirlpool village. Still nobody knew about it yet as it was still a very young village that was rebuilt and they didn't have any allies not even Konoha.

The male of the group had spikey blazing red hair, violet eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black ninja shoes, a black trench coat, and fingerless gloves. He had a kunai holster on his right thigh and strapped to his back in a black sheathe was a double edged black long sword made out of chakra metal. (A/N look up Elucidator from Sword Art Online, it's one of my favorite swords in the entire anime.) This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki the son of the Nidaime Uzukage and he was only fourteen.

The other fourteen year old had flat raven black hair that went down to her mid back, onyx colored eyes, and fair colored skin. She was wearing a black t-shirt, dark grey pants, black ninja shoes, arm guards with metal plating, and black leather gloves. Her kunai holster was strapped on her left thigh and strapped on her back was simple chakra metal made Bo-Staff. This girl was Suguha Uchiha born from a drunken rape from her mother Rose Uchiha. She had activated her Sharingan at age ten and had two tomes and she was Naruto's second best friend.

The fifteen year old had brown hair up in typical Chinese buns and steel grey eyes. She was wearing a pink sleeveless Chinese style blouse with red sleeve trimmings, dark green pants, fingerless gloves, and blue ninja shoes. Her kunai holster was strapped on her left thigh also, and strapped to her back is a massive scroll that holds all her weapons for her Bukijutsu for all her weapons. This girl is Tenten a former orphan from Konoha until a day when a whole bunch of bullies chased her out and was found by Naruto and Kushina in the forest and decided to bring her along back to Uzushiogakure. She is Naruto's first best friend as well as Suguha's best friend and also love rival to be Naruto's first wife.

"So Naruto-kun how much longer until we get back I don't know about you but Tenten and I need a bath" Suguha asked?

"I would have to say about another two or three hours at best" Naruto said.

"Thank Kami-sama that last mission was a pain in the ass, and it made us sweat" Tenten said.

"Well I wasn't the one that had to show off all the weapons I had" Suguha said.

"Come on Suguha-chan, leave Tenten-chan alone we need to hurry up or else my mother is going to kill us for being late" Naruto said.

"I still can't believe you're still afraid of the Uzukage Naruto-kun" Tenten said.

"Well Tenten-chan you don't have to live with her and having to deal with the overprotectiveness with her being your mother and being the Uzukage" Naruto said.

With that the three ninja team proceeded to make their way to Uzushiogakure, unknown to the ninja group they would be meeting three more people from another world and having to deal with how to get them back home in the first place.

(Fairy Tail Guild- Fiore)

"Are you kidding me I have to work with the breast less wonder" a white haired female asked?

"Will you calm down onii-chan, it's just one job it won't be the end of you" another white haired female said.

"Come on you Goth freak we don't have all day you know and bring along the munchkin along with you" a redhead said.

"Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna where are you three going" a small man asked?

"Well gramps the three of us are going on a mission we'll be back in a few days" Mirajane said.

"We'll be back master, don't worry I'll keep these two out of trouble" Lisanna said.

"Thank you Lisanna I know I can count on you" the master of the guild said.

"So Erza-san what is our mission anyways" Lisanna asked?

"Well we have to clear out some monsters from a small town so we won't be in much danger at all" Erza said.

If only Erza knew what was going to happen to them on that mission, nobody knew it but the ranking for the mission was an S-rank, though when Erza grabbed it was identified as a B-rank.

(Monster den)

"**Why do we have to wait, we can kill them all right now" a monster said.**

"**Easy, I don't want to get killed then eaten by the boss" another monster said.**

"**Calm down everyone I spy with my little eye three people and judging from their magic levels two of them are S-rank and the other is an A-rank" the boss said.**

"**Well come on we'll kill them and throw their bodies down to that town to serve as an example" a monster said.**

"**Very well I haven't eaten female mage flesh in sometime this will taste very good" the boss said.**

(Erza's group)

"It says that, their nest is around here somewhere" Lisanna said.

"Silence we have company" Erza said.

"Get ready to fight Lisanna, Natsu and Elfman would be crushed if you didn't make it back" Mirajane said.

"I told you before I consider Natsu a friend not anything romantic" Lisanna said.

Then the three females felt the monsters coming and instantly the three paled, they were in major trouble and they couldn't call for back up. So instead Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul Form, Lisanna transformed into a person with wings for arms, and Erza used her reequip magic to bring out a simple Katana.

"**So you are the ones that we are going to have for dinner tonight, I do hope you put up a fight it makes it more fun that way" the boss said.**

The minions shot towards the three female mages and began to slash at them with their claws. Lisanna kicked two of them away and flew in the air only to be smacked down to the ground by the boss monster. Mirajane appeared behind the boss monster and rammed her left arm through the monsters right arm. Only to have the boss monster grab her arm and swing her into the ground creating a crater next to Lisanna. Erza slashed away at the minions only to spot the boss's hand on her gut and the thing she knew the ground looked closer than usual.

"**I have to thank that idiot mayor, with my threat of destroying his little town so he brings me food disguised as missions" the boss said.**

"What do you mean by that you fucking ugly monster" Lisanna asked?

"**What I mean is you three just stumbled upon a SSS class form of monster and none of you will come out of this alive" the boss said.**

"Screw you and you little lackeys we'll still kick your ass. Now **Reequip**" Erza said.

Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna stood up and shot forward getting rid of any minion that they came across. And within a matter of minutes all but the boss monster was still standing with a shit eating grin on his face as he began to cackle and summoned his magic and the pressure was bearing down on the three.

"**Well my little flies it's time we end this and move on with our lives, more importantly you being my dinner" the boss said.**

The boss monster bolted forward and slashed his razor sharp claws, and slashed Lisanna on her head causing blood to begin to pour down like a fountain. Then Mirajane kicked the boss monster and landed a kick on the boss monster's right rib cage followed by Erza slashing the boss monster's right arm off.

"**I can't believe that you **_**things**_** are going to make me use my magic" the boss said.**

"What are you talking about only mages are able to use magic not monsters" Erza demanded?

"**That is where you are wrong; I consumed around one hundred and fifty mages so I also consumed their magic. Like this one it's one of my favorite Petal Blast" the boss said.**

Hundreds of cherry petals formed around Lisanna, Mirajane, and Erza and began to slash away at their bodies and then caused an explosion that separated them as Lisanna rammed into a tree breaking her right arm bone as blood began to pour from her right arm and her head as she struggled to get up and sped forward and slammed both feet into the boss monsters back breaking it.

"**How on earth did that happen I'm a SSS class monster and yet a little girl broke my back" the boss monster mumbled. **

The boss monster stood up and snapped his back into place and smirked as he sensed Erza come up from behind. He poured some of his magic into his hand and backhanded Erza into a nearby boulder smashing it to pieces. Mirajane summoned a black lightning that slammed into the boss monsters chest and blasted him into a tree. The boss got up and summoned even more magic and used another Petal Blast and aimed it at Mirajane and fire it.

"**Damn I think I got a bit too cocky, now I think I bust out my real magic. Now this is it Hell Flame" the boss monster said.**

A massive amount of flames burst out of the ground and almost destroyed the entire area until a giant pillar of light consumed Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, and the boss monster and teleported them to an unknown land and if even Kami was also in on it time seemed to slow to a standstill. When they landed they looked around until three people showed up with weapons drawn.

(Naruto, Suguha, and Tenten)

"Hey Tenten-chan, Suguha-chan am I the only one that saw that light" Naruto asked?

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one" Suguha said.

"Come on then Naruto-kun for all we know this could be the beginning of something bigger" Tenten said.

The three took off with low Jounin speed to the area the blinding light and instantly drew their weapons. They also poured some of their chakra into their weapons and continue to run towards the light. Naruto began to slow when they reached the light and what the three saw was not what they expected a redheaded girl, two white haired girls, and some kind of creature that seemed to just seemed to have an aura of malice.

"Who are you people, if you don't answer correctly well I'm sure you can use your imagination" Naruto asked?

"**I haven't given my name to anyone in twenty years so I'm not telling" the boss monster said.**

In a blur of speed the boss monster was on the ground bleeding like a fountain, while Naruto was standing above him with his violet eyes cold as ice. Lisanna had just woken up for a moment to see their attacker on the ground bleeding while the person who instantly ended the monsters life in a blink of an eye. Then Naruto slowly walked over to the three mages followed by his two partners and slowly knocked the mages out.

"Alright let's test the blood of the redheaded one and see if she is an Uzumaki like me and then we'll take them back to Uzushiogakure and find out what they want" Naruto said.

They pricked Erza's and Naruto's finger and smudged their blood on a scroll and came up negative and so carrying the three female mages bridal style they returned to their home village and sent the three to a hospital and the three man team wet go see their leader and get their pay and then tell her what happened. When they reached the door they all gave a very deep breath as Naruto opened the door.

"Well hello team 5 how was the mission" the Nidaime asked?

"It went very good Uzukage-sama, the group of bandits are no longer a threat" Suguha said.

"That's very good Sugu-chan" the Nidaime said.

"However on our way back we ran into something quite odd to say the least" Tenten said.

"Explain it to me right now, is their going to be another invasion to destroy our home" the Nidaime asked?

"No Uzukage-sama there was a blinding light about ten miles away and we raced to it to see if someone was coming. When we reached the spot we found three women and some kind of creature, I asked him his name but he refused and I engaged him in single combat and I slew him. I then did a blood test between another redhead and myself to see if she was another Uzumaki like us and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The test came up false so I took her and her partners to the hospital to get them patched up enough to answer our questions and then let you decide on what to do with them" Naruto explained.

"I see well done Naruto-chan I'll have your pay by the end of the day, so you and your team are dismissed" the Nidaime said.

"Must you always call me that mother I'm not a child anymore" Naruto asked?

"You'll always be a child to me so the answer is no, also I might be coming home early tonight when I finish this paper work" the Nidaime said.

"Mother if I may suggest why not use the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **to have them do the paper work for you" Naruto said.

"Naruto-chan if I didn't have to do the Jutsu I would give the biggest hug ever" the Nidaime said.

With that team 5 left Kushina who was now cursing up a storm about how simple doing the paper work could've been. So within five seconds about two clones of Kushina popped into existence and started to do the paper work while the real Kushina was smirking at her clones as she walked out and raced after her son. When she caught up to Naruto she hugged him with her always famous bone crushing hug.

"Mother I have an idea why don't the two of us go check out the three I brought in, while Tenten-chan and Suguha-chan go home and take the bath they wanted" Naruto suggested.

"You know what Naruto-chan I think that's a wonderful idea" Kushina said.

So with that the mother and son duo left the other two females as they began to make their way to the hospital. Though on their way there they started to talk about the girls that Naruto had fallen in love with.

"Come on I know you like a girl in fact I know two of them in general" Kushina said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Naruto defended.

"I see the way you look at Tenten and Suguha and don't counter me I know you have deep feelings for the both of them" Kushina said.

"You are right about that I do have strong feelings fro those two from the first time I met them I knew something about them was special" Naruto said.

"It also helps that you are in the CRA so it makes it easier" Kushina said.

"So true but I need to find the other three, and if Suguha-chan and Tenten-chan find out I want more women they'll flip out" Naruto said.

"Well anyways enough of that, I've been meaning to ask your opinion about any alliances with any other villages" Kushina said.

"Well we only have three clans in the village the Elric which is known it's elemental Kenjutsu, the side branch of the Uchiha clan, and us the Uzumaki clan known for our massive reserves of chakra and our chakra chains. I would say forge an alliance with Wave country sense they're neutral and we could get better food" Naruto said.

"Well we should hurry I think we have three people we have to check up on" Kushina said.

Kushina and Naruto made it to the hospital and found the room of the three girls that Naruto and his friends found. To say they were shocked was an understatement at best; the one with the broken left arm was awake even though Naruto was told they wouldn't awaken for another week or so. While the other two hadn't even opened their eyes even a little, so the only thing the white haired girl could so is introduce herself to the people that had most likely saved her life.

"Hello my name is Lisanna Strauss, it's very nice to meet you" Lisanna said.

"Hello there my name is Kushina Uzumaki, the Nidaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure it's nice to meet you" Kushina said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the son of the Uzukage, and it's a pleasure to meet you Lisanna-chan" Naruto said.

"Do you know where Erza-san and Mira-nee are at" Lisanna asked?

"The redhead is to your right and the white headed girl is to your left" Kushina said.

"Do you mind if I ask you two can tell us how badly we're hurt" Lisanna asked?

"Sure thing Lisanna-chan, you have a broken left arm, a nice gash on your forehead, a slash mark on your right thigh, and a broken pointer finger on your right hand. The redhead has a dislocated right shoulder, a nice gash on her right arm, and a broken left foot. The other white head has a broken right arm, a few deep slash marks on her left thigh, and a dislocated right shoulder. I can guess whatever the hell I killed was the cause I take it" Naruto said.

"Yeah that thing was a SSS class monster and it mopped the floor with the three of us" Lisanna said.

"You said it was a SSS class monster I highly doubt that" Naruto said.

"What do you mean that thing kicked our asses it had to that strong" Lisanna said.

"Well maybe were you came from but I only felt high Chuunin to low Jounin power from the guy" Naruto said.

"So how powerful are you then Naruto-kun" Lisanna asked?

"_She just met him and she already put that suffix on him, Sugu-chan and Tenten-chan are not going to like this" Kushina thought._

"I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin along with my two friends that brought you here with your friends" Naruto said.

"Wow you must be really strong then" Lisanna said.

"Nope I'm a stage below a full Jounin and I still need to get stronger" Naruto said.

"Well it was nice to meet you Lisanna-chan but my son and I have to go home and I'm sure your tired so we'll let you go" Kushina said.

With that Naruto and Kushina left as Lisanna went back to sleep, when the mother and son duo made it back to their two person condo they ate and went to bed.

"So Naruto-chan what're you going to do tomorrow" Kushina asked?

"Well I have Taijutsu practice with Anko-san, Kenjutsu with Yugao and Hayate-san, weapons sparing with Suguha-chan, and then I'll do Kami knows what" Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto-chan I'll see you tomorrow" Kushina said.

"Good night mother, I love you see you in the morning " Naruto said.

Pairings

Naruto/Tenten/Female Uchiha/Lisanna/Erza/Mirajane 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well people here we go, I'm already and fresh to go and boy oh boy do I have some things fresh. Also we're are going to get Naruto to talk to all of the Fairy Tail girls that are in the Elemental Nations so no need to worry. Also the reason for that monster being a SSS rank monster was because of him eating the people that he did and he consumed their magic so that is the reason. Now then I'm planning to do something's in this chapter like giving some back story and revealing who the friends of Kushina's helped her rebuild Uzushiogakure.**

**Explanations and Hated Hokage**

It was a brand new day in the village of Uzushiogakure as Naruto awoke from his slumber and got dressed. It had been two days after finding Lisanna and her two friends and so far after that short talk they did not wake up yet. Naruto stepped out of the condo he was sharing with his mother and he was wearing a dark purple long sleeved undershirt, a white short sleeved button up shirt, brown cargo long pants, his black long sword sheathed and strapped to his back, and black ninja shoes.

"Naruto-san the three patience are awake now" an Anbu said.

"Thanks Neko-san, could you please inform the Uzukage to meet me in the hospital room" Naruto asked?

With that the Anbu vanished as Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as it was easier to get to the hospital. When he reached said place he was notified that Kushina wouldn't be able to get to the hospital for about fifteen more minutes. So Naruto smiled and thanked the person as he made his way to the room, when he reached it he heard Lisanna trying to calm down the other two people. So he just sighed and opened up the door to see the redhead and the other white haired girl at each other's throat.

"It's your entire fault you redheaded bitch" the white haired girl said.

"Shut up you gothic failure" the redhead said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS YOU IDIOTS" Naruto roared!

The three girl's heads snapped to their right and saw Naruto with a somewhat calm expression on his face. Although if you looked close enough you could see some emotion like annoyance, anger, and disappointment.

"You two are acting like a couple of five year olds fighting over the cookie in the jar, now I want you two to shut up and pay attention. Now in the next five minutes or so the leader of this village is going to show up and I should warn you if you even say anything about her head looking like a tomato say good bye to a fast recovery and say hello to a body cast" Naruto said.

So when that was said Kushina walked through the door with a neutral expression and that soon turned into a frown. Though when she looked at her son she smiled a bit and then turned to the people from Fiore.

"Hello dear guests my name is Kushina Uzumaki, Nidaime of Uzushiogakure now I want you to tell me who the hell you two are" Kushina demanded!

"My name is Erza Scarlet, and the one next to me is named Mirajane Strauss" Erza said.

"Great another redhead and what's with your head you look like MPH" Mirajane said.

From out of nowhere Naruto's hand covered Mirajane's face as he was sweating. He was inwardly cursing at Mirajane because he warned her not to call her mother's head a tomato.

"Alright now then you three while we know Lisanna from when she woke up, we need your full story and leave NOTHING out" Naruto said.

"Well then sit down and buckle up because this is going to be a bumpy ride" Mirajane said.

So they began to tell their story about a land called Fiore that is a place that people are allowed to use magic for the common good. Those people make guilds and take jobs while trying not to destroy the land around them. Then they mentioned dark guilds people who use their magic to cause nothing but trouble and kill whoever they want just for shits and giggles. Then they went into the story about the job request and how they almost lost until a massive amount of light caused them all to land in this strange new world.

"Well I must say Mirajane-san that does sound a bit odd to say the least" Kushina said.

"I don't think so mother, I remember when Jiraiya-sensei was here about six months ago he was talking about a reverse summoning that could potentially lead us to different worlds or dimensions" Naruto said.

"Alright here is what we are going to do; you three are going to live in a small compound together. While you are in Uzushiogakure you are going to help us seeing as you are living here as you will be trained by Naruto or anyone else that you want. The reason for this is because if word gets out about three unknown people with very odd abilities every single nation will be scrambling to get their greedy claws on you. Now you will be out in about five more days and then I'll have Naruto escort you to your new home" Kushina said.

"Have a good day Erza-san, Mirajane-san, and Lisanna-chan I hope you enjoy the rest of the week" Naruto said.

With that the mother and son duo left for opposite locations, Naruto went to a deep dense forest to train in some of his elemental Jutsu. While Kushina was on her way to the Uzukage tower to make some **Kage no Bunshin **to do her paper work though that was not the only thing that was on Kushina's mind today.

"_Today is the fourteenth anniversary of the day you lied to me and would've forsaken my Minato Namikaze" Kushina thought._

_(Flashback)_

_The day was September 11__th__ in the village of Konoha usually everything was going great for the village. The Yondaime Hokage was sitting at his office with his wife Kushina Uzumaki who was pregnant with their child. Though what seemed to be love in Minato's eyes where nothing but fake, he had fallen out of love with his wife and now only saw her as a position to keep him as Hokage._

"_I can't wait to see you again Megumi-hime, soon we shall be together forever" Minato thought._

_Minato had fallen head over heels for a member of the Hyuga Clan named Megumi Hyuga from the main branch family. Seeing as Minato and Haishi where best friends Minato went to the top and made a deal to the clan head for Megumi's hand in marriage and in return the Hyuga clan would receive more power in the council room._

_Megumi was a strong woman in the Hyuga clan and hated the Cage Bird Seal with a passion and was also head over heels for Minato. Back during the war Minato saved her from being raped from a bunch of Iwa ninja and protected her until her squad arrived. Soon after she began to train herself in the Gentle Fist Taijutsu to impress her new found love. Though she was overjoyed to marry Minato the only problem was that Kushina was her best friend and she knew that Kushina would cut all ties with her and the rest of her clan. Though right then and there love overcame the right thing to do. So the two started an affair and where almost so happy with each other Minato started using clones to stay with his actual fiancé._

"_Hey Minato-kun what did you want to tell me so suddenly" Kushina asked?_

"_W-well Kushina, something had happened lately and you need to hear it" Minato said._

"_MINATO-KUN, GUESS WHAT THE DOCTER SAID THAT OUR BABY BOY IS GOING TO BE BORN SOMETIME IN OCTOBER CAN YOU BELIEVE IT" Megumi screamed!_

"_Minato Namikaze you BASTARD YOU HAD A FUCKING AFFAIR WITH SOMEONE ELSE EVEN THOUGH I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD" Kushina screamed!_

_Megumi rushed in the Hokage office with a massive smile planted on her face though that automatically vanished when she saw Kushina in the room and that she heard. Said woman looked at her now former best friend with rage induced eyes and walked out of the room. Kushina stormed off to the Namikaze house and when she got there entered the Jutsu vault and took all of the Jutsu that she brought along with her, them being __**Wind Release, Water Release, and Lightning Release**__ then she went to live with her two students Kurenai and Anko who were also pissed off that their leader cheated on their sensei. _

_(October 10__th __Kushina)_

"_THAT BASTARD WHEN I GET MU FUCKING HANDS ON HIM I'M GOING TO RIP OFF HIS BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT" Kushina roared!_

"_Kushina calm down it's almost over, now the doctors want one last push then you're done" Minato said._

"_YEAH THEN YOU GET TO GO SEE YOUR LITTLE TRAMP" Kushina screamed!_

_With one last grunt baby Naruto was born but they were not out of the woods yet as a masked ninja grabbed Naruto and forced Minato away from Kushina resulting in her releasing the kyuubi. Then Kushina used a Jutsu that allowed her to heal from child birth faster and she vanished and headed for her son._

_(October 10__th__ Megumi)_

"_I TAKE IT BACK I NEVER WANT YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH ME AGAIN" Megumi screamed!_

"_Now calm down my love when this is all over you will be happier then you have ever been" Clone Minato said._

"_OH SHUT UP, YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME SERIOUS LOVING WHEN THIS DAY IS ALL OVER" Megumi roared._

_Then in a final push their baby boy was born and they named him Tadashi Namikaze, though their happy moment was over when they saw the kyuubi overhead as Clone Minato vanished to his house with Megumi and their newborn son. When the real Minato got back to Kushina with Naruto said woman slammed her fist into her former husband, took her son, and was walking away with a now giggling child. Though she was stopped when she heard Minato scream at her to turn around._

"_KUSHINA COME BACK I NEED HIM TO HOLD THE KYUUBI, HE'S MY SON ALSO SO I HAVE A SAY IN THIS MATTER" Minato said._

"_SCREW YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE, YOU CAN USE YOUR OTHER CHILD FOR THIS NOT MY SON" Kushina screamed._

_With that Kushina Shushined away to the forest around Uzushiogakure and spotted the people that she wanted to see. Standing there were her four students Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Hayate Gekko. Her other two best friends Mikoto and Izumi Uchiha along with the side branch of the Uchiha Clan. Two of Minato's former students Rin Nohara and her fiancé Obito Uchiha. Finally Jude Maxwell a famous Taijutsu user and childhood friend of Kushina Uzumaki and the only male of her age that Kushina still had some feelings for._

"_Hey you guys thanks for coming out this far, and for starters I'd like you to meet my son Naruto Uzumaki" Kushina said._

_The girls squealed when they saw baby Naruto and began to fawn over him, while Kushina and the males along with Mikoto and Izumi started to go over the renovations of the new version of Uzushiogakure. When they looked to their right Kushina saw Naruto giggling at the attention and then looked at his mother and smiled at and did a happy gurgle and held his arms out to her signaling that he wanted his mother's attention. Just this one gesture gave Kushina hope that the rest of her life would be a good thing._

_(Time Skip 8 years later)_

_Over the long eight years things have changed a great deal for Kushina and her son. First was how attached the two were along with ability to calm her down with a simple smile and a hug this caused any anger Kushina had to just evaporate in an instant and become instantly happier. Second was hearing of the Uchiha Massacre this caused a small shock go through Uzushiogakure as the remaining people of the Uchiha breathed a sigh of relief. Finally was her beginning Naruto's training and to her amazement he was a really fast learner just like her._

_For Naruto he was loved by his mother almost to the point where people thought he would become a spoiled brat. Second was how he bonded with the people that came with them Rin, Anko, and Kurenai became his older sisters. While Hayate and Obito became his older brothers and he loved each and every one of them. Third was when he met Tenten and Suguha the three instantly bonded and grew to care for one another. Finally was when Kushina told Naruto about what happened on the night of his birth and how his father cheated on her for her former best friend, this in turn caused Naruto to instantly hate said man and vowed to end him if he ever saw him again._

_Naruto soon rushed in head first with his training and was soon out doing all the other people like showing off his advance Jutsu when he was only a first year student along with Suguha as the two wanted to have a contest to see who could out do the other. In the end it turned out in a tie as the two had to be stopped by Kushina herself after seeing the destruction the two caused on a daily basis._

_(Time Skip 1 year later)_

"_Team five will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, and Suguha Uchiha. Congratulations you three on doing this so fast now for your Jounin sensei it's going to be Obito Uchiha" the teacher said._

_Over the past year the three students gave it their all and wanted to show the world that they can all graduate before anyone else. Plus having Obito as their teacher it was going to be even better as the fun loving Uchiha was going to treat each one as their own separate individual and not like some snot nosed brats._

_Soon the four went on missions avoiding Konoha and began to make some moves in the outside world like getting the Elric Clan an almost extinct clan known for their Elemental Kenjutsu. Though they met one of the members known as Kazuma Elric who was fighting twenty bandits and they helped him say they were in the area._

_(Flashback End)_

"_If I ever see you again Minato-teme I will personally kill you and your family" Kushina thought._

(Deep forest-Naruto)

We find Naruto fighting against ten **Kage Bunshin **of himself in the forest after using his elemental Ninjutsu. The fight was really one sided as it was ten against one and any good Shinobi can get beaten if outnumbered. Naruto summoned up some of his chakra intent on finishing the fight if not for a small blur of black tackling him.

"Naruto-nii, I found you" a small girl said.

"Very good Leia-chan now why are you here anyways, Obito-sensei and Rin-san must be worried about you" Naruto said.

Leia Uchiha five year old daughter of Obito and Rin Uchiha, and Naruto's little sister. She had brown hair just like her mother and she had the eyes of her father, and always carried a massive smile on her face whenever she was with her parents or older brother. After team five made it to Chuunin Obito retired to enjoy his life as he was married to the girl he always liked after said girl got out of her fan girl mode and realized how she never had a shot at her crush so she noticed Obito and found all she needed in the kind and gentle Uchiha and the two started to date.

"Mommy and daddy wouldn't let me have any candy so I ran away" Leia said.

"Come on let's get you home, if I know Rin-san she is most likely going to turn this village upside down to find you" Naruto said.

So Naruto shushined himself to the house of the Uchiha and Nohara and instantly knew Leia was going to get it when he entered the house. So taking a deep breath he opened the door and found Rin and Obito looking at each other for a moment and then looking at Naruto.

"Hey Obito-sensei, Rin-san I think I have a package for you and her name is Leia-chan" Naruto said.

Naruto put Leia down as Rin walked up to her daughter and hugged her for dear life as Obito looked at his daughter and just sighed. Then he looked at his former student and was proud that he was able to train someone like him and smiled at him.

"Well Obito-sensei, Rin-san, Leia-chan I have to get home before the Uzukage throws a fit that I wasn't home on time for dinner" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto do me a favor will you, tell Kushina-sama that we need to talk to her around nine at night please" Rin asked?

"Sure thing Rin-san, well people I have to get going" Naruto said.

(Uchiha and Nohara house 9:00 p.m.)

"Hey you two I heard from Naruto-chan that you two needed to talk to me about something" Kushina asked?

"Yes we wanted to know how things were going as all" Obito said.

"Well besides the fact that today is a very bad day for me and Naruto things are going good" Kushina said.

"I know, so we wanted to actually ask you something really important right now" Rin said.

"Well spit it out already we aren't getting any younger" Kushina said.

"Well I'm pregnant with another child and I was wondering if you would consider being that child's godmother" Rin asked?

"Congratulations you two, and yes I'll be happy to be your child's godmother" Kushina said.

(Five days later)

"Finally we're free from the hospital" Mirajane said.

"Calm down Mire-nee, we still have to wait for Naruto-kun to show up and escort us to our new home" Lisanna said.

"Yes Mira-san we should be nice to these people they are giving us food and shelter" Erza said.

"I know that one you idiot I just want this to end so we can go back home" Mira snapped.

"You know if you two keep on fighting I'll have you all placed in separate apartments if this keeps up" Naruto said.

They all looked to see Naruto wearing brown cargo long pants, a black muscle shirt, a brown leather jacket, his sword sheathed and on his back, black ninja shoes, and black fingerless gloves. This caused Lisanna to instantly drool at seeing Naruto like this and felt her face heat up. Erza and Mira had a small blush creep up on them and they looked away.

"Come on you three pick up the pace or I'll leave you here" Naruto said.

**There we go another chapter done and boy oh boy did this one take some time. Yes Obito is alive and married to Rin so that means he never met Madara and Kakashi doesn't have the Sharingan eye so as of right now the Akatsuki aren't around. I hope you liked the back story I gave about Kushina and Minato, which took a lot of thinking and tons of rewrites. **


End file.
